kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Anti-Idle: The Game/Version History
A history of game's versions, starting from v1130. Some versions can be missing. =Legend= *Stuff removed *Stuff fixed *Stuff added *Stuff changed *Event Version History ] v1331 *Battle Arena:Shift + K + Click to sell items now only applies with items that are enhanced at least 3 times. *Battle Arena:Two new areas! v1330 ??? v1328 *Battle Arena: Monsters no longer drop equipments in Easy mode. *Giant Mushouse and Giant Mushroom are now bosses. *If the effect of Revenge Ring is triggered, boss monsters become non-bosses. *Added Revenge Mode: If a monster kills you, kill it in the same day to get some rings back. Remember: the same day! Does not apply with Protection Ring or if enemy explodes. v1327 *Battle Arena: Some equipments now can be auto-looted. *A few bugs fixed. v1326b *Idle Mode for new players fixed. v1326a *Battle Arena: New Inventory system *Raised a cost of few items. *Nerfed a few bonuses (Accuracy, Rampage, Mega Rampage, Stun) *Damage formula changed. *Randomize Bonuses now has a 20% chance of completely removing all bonuses. v1325 *Battle Arena: New Inventory system *You can now unequip items by clicking on them once they are equipped. *Enchancement system improved. v1320 *Major perfomance improvement related to claiming rewards with mouse movement. v1318 *Time Machine now works properly. *Auto Fight now works properly. v1317 *You can now select which Breaking News to see. *New user tutorial improved. *Money Printer starting at level 0 bug fixed. v1316 *Button Machine: Mastery system, changes in rewards. v1315 *Boost bonus for leveling up changed. v1314 ???Version appears in-game and in highscores, though actually there is no information about changes v1313 *Battle Arena: Auto Heal for HP removed. *Minor bug fixes. v1312 *Battle Arena: New Arena area: 9001! Can be accessed from Time Machine. Recommended level is 700+. New Monsters *40 new monsters are avaible. *Monsters can be damaged by using a special wand, which is free and automatically equipped. New Mission *Survive for 7 minutes in the special new area for an Entry Pass an +1 to mission count! *Entry Pass can be used to enter a bonus area. Bonus Area *Underwater. Don't stay there for longer than 10 minutes. *Monsters have a 100% chance to drop a skill book. *Monster don't move and don't explode. Other Improvements *Battle Arena: You can press Space or M to view mission progress. *Fixed a few bugs. Lag slightly reduced. v1311 *Minor Arena bug fixes. v1310 *Battle Arena: 24 new skills to unlock. * Battle Arena:Most monsters have stats changed. v1309 *Scoring issue in Math Master fixed. v1308 *Rings now drop from monsters once again. v1307 *7 new buff types v1306 Skill System *A few skill upgrades now raise instead of decrease mp cost. *3 New skills available they arn't bad, really. You can find them as monster drops (100x droprate for first day) *Buffs are now treated like skills they cost PIXELS to use, and take up 1 skill slot. *Skill slots. You can select 10 out of 18 skills to put in your skill slots (ASDFG, ZXCVB). That means 8 of the skills cannot be used unless you equip them but you have to unequip some others also, do you really use 18 skills? i think not. So 10 is enough saves space, energy and still not completly useless. Cost Changes *Hp and mp potions now cost pixels. 1 pixel for 100 hp or 100 mp. *Buffs now cost pixels cost raises as you level up AGAIN, BUFFS ARN'T GONE, THEY ARE SKILLS NOW, JUST PLACE THEM IN ONE OF THE SKILL SLOTS BY VISITING THE "SKILLS" SCREEN. Balancing *Value of item drops in the battle arena has been raised *As you have to consume pixels regularly for potions and buffs pixel gain from monsters has been raised. v1305 *Duplicated rings now turn into 2000 pixels. Raised the rarity of a few rings. *New accuracy and evasion concept. v1304 *Mission enemies no longer appear everywhere. *Stadium can now be purchased. v1303 *August Fools *Monthly Sale Event. v1302 *fixd ze flash 10.1 'bug' wich freezs ze gaem when miinmized!!! yay!!!I know, I know, typos. But Tukkun wrote that version log in THAT way. v1300 * FCG updates. ** Added new Level 5 and Level 6 enemies. ** Added two new cards: Anti-Freeze and Cure. ** Energy cost of Stat Wipeout raised by 2 * Pixel gain in Battle Arena raised (+33% +5 more) * Most weapons in the Arena now have special abilites. (+EXP, +Coins, Rampage, Absorb, etc.) * Added a new ring type in the Arena. This one cannot be looted, but it can be purchased for 7,000 Pixels. Still, it disappears after you die. * Knockback rate reduced when a monster hits you. * Added a new ranged weapon. To those who bought the gun for 350,000 Pixels just recently, it's time to RAGE!!! This change has been designed to slightly reduce grinding and make some weak weapons worth buying. Also, this should make it a little easier for newbies to play in the ARena now. Yay for less grinding! v1299 * Improved Bestiary. Modified a few bonuses. * Pixel gained from monsters is now based on the name color. Yellow-named enemies give less Pixels (less than before, yes), but red and purple ones give more. v1298 * Battle Arena – Added a new monster type: ZOMBIES! Indicated by a pink HP bar. * The skill Magic Heal now restores more HP of both you and the monster. But if you use Heal on a zombie monster, it loses HP. Well, obviously. v1296 *New missions in the Battle Arena. v1295 * Progress Bar – You now gain 3 Green Coins for every reward claim without Idle Mode. * Progress Bar – You now gain 15 more Coins per reward. * Boost Generator – Cost of boosts reduced by 60% until you reach level 100, and 30% until you reach level 200. * Battle Arena – A few yellow-named monsters should now be white-named. * Daily Quest – Green Coin gain after completing a quest raised. * Milestone levels now give way more Green Coins. v1294 *Button Machine – Reward is now affected by Progress Boost as well. v1293 * Added QWERTZ support for Battle Arena. * Mouse controls for Arena are now easier. v1292 * New Battle Arena area. * A few secret changes. v1291 *More facts added to the ‘Did you know?’ item. Including secrets. It now generates less lag too! v1290 * Fixed right click in the preloader bug. * Until you reach level 100, ants eats less boost when you are offline. * Fixed a bug in which enemies give weird rewards if they killed before they appear. v1289 * Fixed bug in which Garden only gives 10% of what you are supposed to get. * Fixed Stadium difficulty bug. * Fixed Pyramid Battle. * Minor balancing. v1288 Most from Tukkun's thread, some from in-game notice * Progress Bar – EXP gain raised by 35%. * Progress Bar – Reward types changed to 100%/100%, 125%/50% and 150%/0%. * Garden – You now gain EXP when you harvest trees as well! * Garden – Trees now cost GC to plant, and are no longer sold in the main shop. You buy them * in the Garden now. * Battle Arena – Auto Fight’s knockback reduced by 1. * Battle Arena – EXP item drop now gives more EXP. The opposite for Coin drop. * Battle Arena – Auto Loot no longer loots rings and powerups. Loot value reduced to 20%. * Battle Arena – Pyramid area no longer requires Epic License. But you need 1 Mission Point to enter each time. * Battle Arena – In return, monsters in the Pyramid give 2.5 times as much EXP now. * Button Machine – Rewards have been raised by 50%. * Mystery Shop – Cost of a few items changed. Now sells attack power too! * Stadium – EXP gain is now raised as you level up. * Stadium – Difficulty changing is now more convenient. * LolMarket – Starting amount of max gem slots reduced to 10 (NEW ACCOUNTS ONLY!). * LolMarket – Cost of demand control no longer raises as you have more gem slots. * VIP Shop – Now requires level 200 to enter. * Minigarden now works as soon as you purchase it. * Necronomnomnomnomiconquerer is now possible. * Planting trees: now easier than ever v1287 * Reduced Idle Mode and Anti-Idle Mode upgrade cost to 500 Green Coins. * Reduced Battle Arena EXP gain by 10%. * Potions in the Battle Arena now fully recover your HP/MP (manual potions only!) v1281 *Special Bonus system fixed. v1280 *Added auto-loot. *Increased the drop rate of time pieces. v1279 *Added new item drop in the Battle Arena: PERMANENT POWERUPS! Kill bosses, then collect the loot for either 2 Attack, 2 Defense, 20 MaxHP or 10 MaxMP! *Max Attack and Defense raised to 60,000 (cannot buy after 50,000). *Max HP and MP raised to 600,000 (cannot buy after 500,000). v1278 *Reduced the cost of potions by 1,500. *Reduced the attack of some monsters before the Pirate Ship. *Raised the EXP of most monsters. *Fixed Grinning Colossus bug. *Reduced Battle Arena difficulty. v1277 *All monsters have been changed. *Damage formula changed. *Some monsters now have purple name. They are bosses! *Defense is now more useful. *Time Machine added. You can fight the missing monsters now! v1275 *Fixed an exploit related to an item in the VIP shop. v1274 *Boost bug should be FIXED FOR REAL NOW. You will have your old boosts back. You still have to repurchase minimum boosts though. v1273 *Fixed boost bug. If your max boost is gone, please contact for refund. v1272 *You no longer get 1% Max Boost when buying Temp. Max Boosts. Sorry. v1271 *Reduced the price of things in the Bonus Shop. *LolMarket is now real time (and faster). *Reduced boost loss speed by 0.01%/sec. v1270 *Prices in the LolMarket now range from 1000 ~ 3000. v1269 *Bug fixes. v1268 *Bug fixes. v1267 *Re-added logs. v1266 *Reduced boost loss speed. Also, ants take longer to come back now once sprayed. v1265 *New boost system. v1264 *Fixed Progress Bar stuck at 99% bug. *A few secret changes. Seriously. v1263 *Fixed a few bugs related to the shop. v1262 *Fixed a bug in which it shows you have 999 million coins but you have none. v1261 *Monsters in Battle Arena are now 25% slower. v1260 *Another EPIC FAIL ATTEMPT at fixing NaN bug and lag v1259 *The price of Mission Forfeit is now correct. Sorry, everyone. v1258 *Missions are now a bit easier, due to popular demand. *Fixed the bug in which Enraged Bomb has 38.000 attack instead of 3.800. v1257 *MISSIONS! Go to the Safezone, NOW! v1256 *A few secret changes. v1255 *Nothing, really! v1254 *Temporarly removed the logs for security reasons. PLEASE, tell me if any of you stats is wiped out AFTER THIS UPDATE PLEASE!!! v1253 *There is now delay between Market Control purchases! MWAHAHAHAHA! v1252 *Added two new buttons, to check the newest game comments, as kongregate way to display comments is now different. Now u can see the newest coments in one click. Also a button to go directly to the game forum Thread. v1251 *New world map, comes with day/night system! Comes with a new pet and new secret achievment. *Quests are harder, but give better rewards. *Raised Green Coins gained from Trees and Quests. *Lowered minimun demand from LOLMarket v1250 A few changes to Green Coins and Lolmarket. Don’t worry, Green Coins are much easier to get now. v1249 * Sell price in Lolmarket is now 96% (old: 94%). * If your Lolmarket profit is lower than 0 without any gems purchased, it will now be 0! v1248 NaN bug fixed. v1246 Secret Achievment Tittle Changer bug fixed. v1245 Welcome Back bug fixed. v1241 A few LolMarket bug fixes. v1239 Added LolMarket, where you can buy and sell valuable gems! v1238 * Added a new Log system. * Fixed achievement count bug. * Fixed Super Knockback upgrade bug. v1233 Reduced cost of Attack and Defense in Pixel Shop. MaxHP and MaxMP now comes in package of 50 points. v1232 A few changes with the Mystery Shop, and data refund system. v1231 A few upgrades in the Battle Arena changed. v1230 Bug fixes. v1226 Got rid of memory leak. A few minor changes, including a new Battle Arena item drop. v1219 *A few Battle Arena changes, including: **Combo Strike’s knockback is now 12 (old: 5) ** Super Knockback’s power is now 250 (old: 150) **You can no longer knockback a monster at a 100% chance. Chance depends on your damage. **There is now a small chance to deal no damage on a monster. **On a bright side, monsters give 50% more EXP now! v1218 *A few changes, including: **Progress Bar speed changed. *** 0~5,000 rewards: 19 speed (old: 24) ***5,001~50,000 rewards: 17 speed (old: 20) *** 50,001~500,000 rewards: 15 speed (old: 16) *** 500,001+ rewards: 13 speed (old: 12) ** Raised the cost and required level of most features. I apologize. v1217 *A lot of changes, including: ** Progress Bar speed is now based on the amount of rewards you’ve claimed. *** 0~5,000 rewards: 24 speed (old: 22) ***5,001~50,000 rewards: 20 speed (old: 15) *** 50,001~500,000 rewards: 16 speed (old: 15) *** 500,001+ rewards: 12 speed (old: 15) ** Changed looting method in Battle Arena. ** Coin gain from killing monsters reduced by 70%. ** You must now roll over the coins in the Battle Arena to pick up them. Autoloot is no longer available, or at least, as of now. ** Drop change has been increased. PLEASE NOTE THAT THE RING DROP RATE IS INTENDED AND TEMPORARY. ** You can no longer request a data refund without logging in. v1216 April Fools update. v1213 Even less lag. v1212 Less lag. New pet system. Mind Sweeper improvements. v1202 *A few changes made to the Battle Arena, including: ** Rings can be found from monsters. Please note that they disappear when you get killed. Version History